


Haikyuu! Imagines

by Writers_Blogck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, Haitober, Other, Reader Insert, Yokai AU, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Blogck/pseuds/Writers_Blogck
Summary: All of my Haikyuu! Oneshots collected together in one place.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Too Late? ( Daichi Sawamura x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Daichi had known each other since diapers, never being too far from the other. Is a time where one will not have the other coming as quick as a speeding bullet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** This is filled with angst and has the reader fatally injured. The end is open-ended as much as possible so it could go either way but this is pretty sad.  
> 

When the paramedic is hurt, who is there to save them? You stared up at the dark sky covered with shining stars that seemed more calming than usual as you thought that question over. The burning in your stomach was starting to feel numb and be replaced with a cold you had never felt before. This was a cold that you couldn't be warmed up from. The eternal frigid cold that was spreading across your skin. The light blue of your uniform was beginning to stain with the red pooling at your stomach. This would never wash out...You couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous thought. Was that really something you should be concerned with right now? 

It had been a usual night on the job, being called out to an emergency situation. A guy had said that his elderly mother was having a heart attack and so you were sent out with your partner to offer assistance. When you got there, everything happened so quickly. You remember your partner going up and knocking on the door as you opened the back to prepare for the patient. Then there was the loud bang. Had something blown up? As you turned around, you were greeted with the silver of a gun before another bang went off. This time was accompanied by a burning sensation in your abdomen. 

Time became unstable in your mind once you fell to the ground, clutching your wound. At first, you thought you simply had been hit with the gun but when your hands came back dyed in your own blood, you realized the truth. How long had it been? It could have been mere seconds or hours, everything seemed foggy. When you tried to see your partner, all you saw was their crumpled up body at the entrance of the house. Were they moving? It was hard to tell with the watery tears in your eyes. 

When the shouts became louder and you heard more gunshots, you realized the situation you were in. This man had wanted suicide by cops and his plan just so happened to end with the paramedics being shot. Were you dying? It was a strange thought. The stars seemed to be the only thing you could focus on as time crawled on. The police were here, or perhaps just one patrolman in the area. You could hear a muffled voice yelling into their radio that they needed medical assistance as soon as possible. Paramedics to save paramedics, how ironic. 

You were unable to tell who the patrolman was until you felt strong arms wrap around your form, pulling your upper half to rest on their lap. The face above was the only one you would want to see at this moment. Daichi Sawamura, your best friend since diapers. No matter what the two of you went through, Daichi always seemed to make you feel safe. 

"Hey, Dai. What a coincidence to see you here," You offered a small smile though the tears rolling down your cheeks contradicted the tone in your voice. You hated to see Daichi upset. If this was the last time you saw him, you wanted to see him smiling. He was so handsome when he smiled. A pain formed in your stomach, not from the gunshot wound but instead your regret that you never told him enough. You were going to die friends...You should just be happy that you got to spend so much time with him. 

"Don't worry (Y/N), help is on the way. You're going to be fine." His larger hands pushed down on your wound as gently as possible while attempting to stop the bleeding. A small whimper of pain escaped your lips, though you tried to keep yourself silent. The look in his eyes made you want to cry, not for what you were going through but for what he had to feel. You never wanted to make him feel this way. The two of you were supposed to be there for each other no matter what happened. 

....

"Dai-Chan, you are going to Karasuno?" You were sitting outside during lunch, bento box pushed to the side as you spoke to your best friend. He was laying on his back, eyes staring up at the sky filled with fluffy clouds that made the situation happier than it was. A tugging at your stomach kept you from eating.

"Yeah, I hear they have a good volleyball team." 

"Oh." 

"Where are you going to go?" 

The lilac and cream colors of Aobajohsai flashed through your head at his words. The two of you were in your final year of middle school and both had decided to go on to further your education. You had been contacted by a school before you even applied to any. The coach to the female volleyball team had seen you play and offered you a spot on their team as the new libero as the old one was heading into her final year. The idea of being recruited was amazing but once you heard that Daichi was going to Karasuno, it became a bittersweet feeling instead. 

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about going to Karasuno since it would be less of a trip. Plus I hear they have cute uniforms so that would be a plus." You joked, hiding the disappointment that you felt. Daichi didn't need to know about the offer, it would only make him feel bad. You might love volleyball but Daichi was more important to you. The idea of being parted from him made you feel sick. If he wanted to go to Karasuno, then you would follow him happily. 

"Hey, Daichi?" 

"Yeah?" His dark eyes moved from the sky to look at you instead, the soft emotion he hid behind them making you melt. You had begun feeling differently about the boy as the two of you got older. He was no longer a friend who just so happened to be a guy. It was hard not to notice how he was changing. He was becoming more of a man and the more he grew, the more you could feel yourself falling for him. 

"Do you promise we will always be together?" 

Your voice was quiet and you didn't know if he heard you at first. His eyes moved back on the blue sky as his larger hand found your own. His skin was warm against your own as he grabbed your hand, fingers intertwining like two puzzle pieces made for each other. He was perfect for you and you could only hope that you were perfect for him. 

"Of course. I will always be there for you, no matter what. So you don't need to worry, okay?" 

.... 

"How is my partner? You should go and check on them...They may need help." Your voice was getting hoarse and it was getting harder to breathe. You were trying to stay calm but it was hard to do that when you had just been shot. You could feel the panic radiating off of Daichi. Sirens could be heard in the distance. How long had it been since he had called for backup and some medical help? Your mind wandered to the man who had attacked you. Had Daichi simply injured the man or was it worse? Your mind was beginning to go fuzzy and it was hard to think straight. You were just getting so cold and tired. Maybe you could just close your eyes for a little bit. Daichi had held you while you slept when the two of you were younger...Maybe you could relive that if only for the last few moments you had. 

"Don't think about that. You just need to focus on staying awake for me, alright?" Daichi's knuckles brushed against your cheek, drying the tears that had stained your cheeks. You weren't crying anymore, at least you didn't think you were anyway. You couldn't feel anything anymore other than the warmth that came from Daichi's body. He was like a walking heater. 

"Dai, you're getting blood on your pants..." 

"Do you really think that matters at this point?" Daichi laughed a breathy sound that made it obvious how hard he was trying not to cry. Though it was hard to at this point, you lifted your hands to cup Daichi's face, trying to ignore the small smear of blood now staining his cheek. He couldn't keep the tears from falling now, you could feel the hot droplets hitting your hand. There was nothing you wouldn't do at this moment to make him feel better, it hurt to see him cry. For as long as you had known him, you could count the number of times you had seen him cry on one hand. He was the pillar between the two of you and it was hard to see him crumbling right in front of you. 

Just this morning, the two of you had been texting and planning on meeting up for lunch this weekend. The two of you talked every day but with how busy you both were, your visits with each other were getting less and less. You had even been considering owning up to your feelings and finally admitting to him after more than a decade spent together. You loved your best friend. You loved Daichi Sawamura. 

You had dreamed of the days when it would just be the two of you laying on a couch, you on top of him like a human blanket. Some movie would be playing but it would simply be background noise as the two of you simply cherished the lack of space between your bodies. He would run his hands through your hair and you would rest your head on his chest, listening to the calm beating of his heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

It hurt. 

It hurt that you would never be able to live that perfect life with Daichi. What if you had confessed before the two of you graduated from high school? What if, even if just a week ago, you admitted your feelings to him? You didn't know if he would feel the same way but you would at least have some closure. The chance to live in the same space as him, the two of you continuing to grow with each other. You were going to get married. You thought you might even have had kids with him one day but all of that was fading before your eyes. The corners of your vision were darkening and you didn't know how much time you had left before you passed out. 

As a paramedic, you knew what was happening to you. You were losing too much blood even with Daichi's attempt to slow the bleeding. Too much blood was staining the two of you and your body was growing weaker. You would pass out and then...never wake up. You would never get to see the smile of Daichi again if you closed your eyes. 

"Daichi," You started with his full name, your voice coming out as more of a choked sob than anything, "I'm scared to die...I don't want to die Daichi, please I don't want to die." 

The pleading was instinct at this point. Everything was crashing down on you and your body was becoming heavier and heavier. You weren't holding up any of your weight now save for keeping your hands against the man that you loved's cheeks. Daichi looked heavenly in the flashes of red and blue from his squad car. You thought you could hear the faint rumble of vehicles pulling up but you felt too weak to turn your head. You wanted to hold onto him as long as possible but it was getting harder and harder. You had to move your arms to wrap around the man's neck limply as you felt your strength fading. 

"You aren't going to die, (Y/N), I promise. I said that I would always protect you, remember? It was our last year at Karasuno and it was after I told you that I wanted to join the academy. We were on the school rooftop and I promised that no matter what, I would always keep you safe!" His tears were falling freely now, running down his cheeks and dripping onto your own. 

"Daichi, listen to me, please...Please, smile for me one more time. I don't want to die without seeing you smile again...Please." 

As the world was swallowed by the abyss that was overtaking your vision, the last thing you saw was the wobbly smile of the man you had loved your entire life. If only you had been strong enough to admit your feelings sooner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 01, 2020  
>  **Title:** Too Late?  
>  **Pairing:** Daichi Sawamura x Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 2,128


	2. A Pity Party for One ( Sugawara Koushi x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties were never your jam and tonight you just wished that you had stayed at home in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** This includes a lot of cursing and alcohol use. Characters are assumed to be aged up to past the legal drinking age. Did I get the inspiration to write this after listening to Michael in the Bathroom for the tenth time in a row? The world may never know.   
> 

Mascara? A mess. 

Drink? Empty. 

Mental State? Terrible.

Hotel? Trivago. 

You tossed your red solo cup against the tiled wall of the bathtub that you had claimed as your current residency. Whose house was this anyway? You think the guy had a man bun but you could have been wrong. Everything was a blur other than the image of your boyfriend feeling up another girl. How could he just throw three years away, three goddamn years?! A choked sob slipped past your lips as you pulled your knees closer to your chest. 

How had you gotten yourself in this situation? Here you were, in a stranger's empty tub having a mental breakdown. Converse sneakers and pastel pink dress bunched at your waist. Even without looking in the mirror, you knew that your makeup was a mess. It would only make sense with how much you had cried. You had no plan for what you should do. Everything just hurt and you were wishing you were home under your covers instead of this porcelain bed. All your tears had been shed and you were left with small whimpers and clenched fists. 

"Oh...I didn't know that anyone was in here. The door was unlocked and I was just planning on washing up a bit and-" A boy with light brown hair that seemed to be tinted with silver when it hit the light right walked in your hiding place. It wasn't like you had locked the door, you probably should have. You had simply slammed the door behind you and that had been enough notice for the people around you. How long had you been in here? Your phone had died an hour ago when you arrived at the party. You were just on life's shitlist today! 

"It is utter bullshit!" You huffed out, not seeming to care that this guy you had never met before just walked in the bathroom where you were hiding. It wasn't like you were using the restroom but you knew that you looked like a hot mess right now. Damn, you might not even look hot and instead just look like a mess. How was that fair? Groaning, you leaned your head back and hit it against the cold wall. 

"Whoa...You look like you have had better nights." The guy slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him. If you weren't drunk out of your mind and hurting like you never had before, then you might have been scared about being in this room with this guy alone. He could lock the door and then who knows what could happen. Still, that was the last thing on your mind. 

The boy was wearing a dusty blue shirt with what looked to be khaki pants. Average, normal, safe. He didn't have any immediate red flags that you seemed to attract. Did you just give off the vibe of someone who could be walked over? God, maybe you were. How had you been so stupid for three years...This wasn't the first time. You had a suspicion but you didn't want it to be true. You had been with this boy since high school and the idea of having to live without him was terrifying. You had become dependent on him. God, what were you going to do? How were you going to get home?! 

Red sneakers moved closer and soon the boy who looked to be around your age was squatting next to the tub. His arms rested on the cool porcelain, something that had felt wonderful against your hot skin when you first got in. You couldn't help it, you got hot when you drank too much. Normally you would just sip on whatever you were having that night but once you saw your world crumbling in front of you, you decided it was time to just down the entire thing as fast as possible. The faster it got in you, the faster the hurt would go away. You hoped anyway...

"I just want to go home!" You whimpered, hands gripping at the itchy fabric of your dress. He had been the one to suggest you wear it, he said that he liked how it 'hugged your curves'. So, being a nice girlfriend, you decided to wear it and what does he go and do?! Feel up some girl that you had never even seen before! Had you not been enough? How long had he been cheating on you? Was this the only girl or did he have multiple women he went to so he could get his rocks off? Your head was spinning with the alcohol affecting your system. You were drunk. 

"Okay," His voice was soft, like he was approaching an injured animal and didn't want to scare it off, "How did you get here? Can I go get someone for you or is there someone I can call?" 

Watery eyes met his warm ones and it was the first time you had made eye contact with this stranger. You wouldn't lie, he was very attractive. In that soft but strong way. The kind of soft where he wouldn't let anyone walk over him. You had thought that was you but you had three years of experience to prove otherwise. You must have been a pitiful sight to see if his expression was anything to go off of. Why did he care? It wasn't like either of you knew each other. You weren't used to people being nice just to be nice. Was he an angel? He sure looked like he could be one. You wondered what he looked like under his shirt with how it accentuated his muscles...Oh, God! Your cheeks only reddened even more at your thoughts. What kind of drunk were you?! You never would think that way...At least, you would never tell anyone you thought those things. Luckily you still had enough control of your lips to keep yourself from saying anything too embarrassing, for now. 

"My ride is out there with his hand under some other girl's shirt. Fuck, I have to go home with him. I live with him and I just saw him...." You buried your head in your knees, in a mix of wanting to hide your misery filled face and wanting the bright lights to just tone down for a bit. They seemed brighter than normal bathroom lights...What were you even talking about? It wasn't like every bathroom had the same lights. Even with your brain trying to distract you with these unusual thoughts, you couldn't get the image of your boyfriend out of your head. The two of you had even been talking about marriage recently. His mother seemed so happy with the two of you...What would she think if she knew what her son was really like? 

"Three years and this is how he treats me...I think I am just cursed with bad luck or something. God doesn't want me to have a good relationship. I've wasted three years with this guy and...."

"Don't talk like that. Sometimes we have to go through tough times to get out on the other side. You know, you have to have rain to have a rainbow." The boy brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear and you were convinced that he was your guardian angel. Why else would he be this nice and so helpful to a drunk girl he didn't know, crying in the bathroom for who knows how long. 

Sugawara bit his bottom lip gently in thought, unsure of what he should do in this situation? He knew he was good at helping people (according to the team anyway), but he had never dealt with something like this before. He was glad he decided not to drink tonight or else he would be having a harder time with this. All he had to do was think clearly and he surely would come up with some plan, right? 

"Well...I can always drive you home or we could go find the people throwing the party. Asahi and Tanaka might be able to think of something. More likely Asahi since Tanaka might be a bottle in already..." He mumbled the last part mainly to himself but your ears perked up at the familiar name. 

"....Tanaka?" Your voice was quiet as you glanced up at the handsome boy, causing his heart to skip a beat. Why did people's eyes always look so pretty after they had cried? That wasn't fair. He wished he could help more but he simply nodded at your strange question. 

"I know him," You rubbed the back of your hand against your eyes, not even thinking about the black smudges that were only getting worse on your skin. You were disheveled with makeup smudged more than an abstract painting and a dress with a recent stain that Sugawara would assume was whatever you had in your plastic cup before it was empty. Yet, he couldn't help himself and thought you were one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. If he saw your ex.....He pushed those thoughts to the side. He could think of that in the future. 

"He is our friend...I mean, my friend...He is in some of the same classes as me." 

"Great!" Relief washed over the young boy as he realized that he wouldn't be left in the dark on what to do with the situation at hand. "How about we go and get you some water and then we go look for Tanaka? I'm sure we can find him, he lives here after all. We can get you feeling a bit better and then we can figure out what to do from there, okay?"

"That sounds nice...I don't drink normally, I don't like it." 

"Don't worry. Once we get you some water and ibuprofen, then you will start feeling better. Who knows, I'm sure he has something to eat here. Nishinoya and Tanaka tend to keep the place stocked to the brim when it comes to parties. I bet they keep the pantry that filled even when they weren't planning a party. Those guys could eat an entire banquet themselves and still be ready for seconds." 

Sugawara smiled as he heard the soft sounds of your laugh echo in the small bathroom. He hoped he would be able to hear it more, even if only for a little bit. He may only know you for this day but he still wanted to see you smile. Tears and a frown didn't suit your beautiful face. 

As the man offered his hand, you had no idea that it would be the hand that you would be holding for years to come. It would be the hand that gave you what you always dreamed of - a wedding ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 02, 2020  
>  **Title:** A Pity Party for One   
> **Pairing:** Sugawara Koushi x Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 1,798


	3. The Cat and the Crow ( Tengu!Hinata Shoyo x Bakeneko!Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakeneko and the Crow Tengu were never supposed to get along, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** This is based on the yokai universe for Haikyuu on Tumblr. That was where I got the decision to make Karasuno Tengu. :>

You stretched your limbs, tail curling toward the sunny sky. The rock you were lounging on was just the perfect temperature for a nap. The sun was high in the sky and there was just the right amount of clouds to keep it from getting too hot. It was a perfect day and you were prepared to take a perfect nap. It was rare that you got any time alone so you were going to enjoy it to the max. The promise of a nap without being interrupted. 

As a Bakeneko, you were lazier than your counterpart, Nekomatas. Unlike your more violent mirror image, your kind didn't eat humans. Sure, you liked to mess with them at times and play pranks but your kind tried to stay as peaceful as possible. In the rare case that a Bakeneko kills a human, they still do not consume them. The Nekomata on the other hand were hunters and humans weren't safe from being on their list of prey. 

You still were unable to understand why the colony of Nekomata took you in as one of their own. Normally, Nekomata and Bakeneko fight with each other, often due to the human issue. But Kuroo, the leader of the colony, had saved you when you were younger. A group of yokai hunters had killed your mother and were planning on giving you the same fate but multiple pairs of yellow eyes appeared in the dark night. Before you knew what happened, the humans were dead and you were being surrounded by other cat creatures. You wouldn't learn until you were older that you weren't the same type of creature as the pride. 

The clan tried to feed you some human meat after one of their hunts but it must be engrained in Bakeneko's DNA to dislike the taste as you refused for no apparent reason. It had been a hard and frustrating time but in the end, they just decided to feed you other meat like fish and beef. Fish was your favorite, though birds were good too. You licked the small fangs in your mouth, wondering how long it would be until it was time to eat. That was one of the strict rules of the colony: you only eat when everyone eats. Everyone must be taken care of before you were allowed to eat. The exception to that rule was Kuroo. How many times had you seen him skip a meal because there wasn't enough? Perhaps you should try hunting on your own to help the pride. You weren't fully matured yet, still being called a kitten by the other members. You were the youngest member and you doubt that they will ever call you anything else. You were the baby. 

A black feather fell from the sky, brushing against your nose which caused you to let out a sneeze. Your eyes opened, looking up at the top of the trees to see where the feather had come from. All you could see were the hint of talons disappearing in the green leaves but that was enough. Perfect, your prey was just being delivered to you. Maybe hunting wasn't as bad as the others made it seem. 

You were on your feet and up the tree in less than a second, ready to track whatever this creature was. Perhaps it was a big bird like a vulture? You could take something like that on. Instinctively you flexed your claws as you thought about how the pride would be so proud of you if you brought back prey. It was a rare occasion that you were given hunting duty. You would prove that you were just as strong as the other members. 

Leaping from branch to branch, your keen ears followed the sound of the creature in front of you. It was big, you could tell that without even seeing it. Twigs were breaking and leaves were torn from their stems as it moved forward with the grace of a drunk kappa. This wasn't even a fair fight as you landed on the tips of your feet, hands simply whispering against the bark before you were jumping to the next branch. The creature was panicking. You could smell the fear in the air, though there seemed to be another scent that you couldn't place. 

With a final push of your legs, you pounced on the creature you were chasing. Two bodies crashed through the tree's canopy before landing hard against the soft grass. The first thing you noticed was that the creature you were on top of was much bigger than you had expected. Shaking your head to focus your vision, what you saw once you opened your eyes again was shocking, to say the least. 

Your golden eyes the color of daffodils fell upon a mixture of orange and black. Messy orange curls that had leaves sticking from them. Black wings that were stretched awkwardly under its body. You could feel an athletic build under your hands which were pushing against the creature's chest. It....No, he was another yokai like yourself. Your nails pierced the fabric that covered the boy, not pushing hard enough to draw blood. You could hear the blood in your ears as you felt your fur begin to stand on end. 

"H-Hey!" A squawk escaped his lips, bringing you back into the present. You had never seen someone like this before. Normally other yokai stayed away from your territory. It was at that moment that you began to realize you may have traveled a bit too far away from home. Everything seemed to begin to close in on you: all the different smells you hadn't noticed, the lack of any familiar sounds, the strong sense of being utterly and completely alone. A small whimper slipped past your lips as you scrambled off of the boy, leaving him even more confused than he had been moments before. 

He would be lying if he said that he didn't think you were attractive. The fur of your ears and tail looked so tempting to touch and he had a passing thought of whether you purr or not if someone pets your hair. His wings puffed out to make him look larger than he actually was as he sat up. His ribs were sore and would most likely be bruised by the morning but there were more important things at hand. A moment ago, he had been pinned down to the ground by a vicious predator and now he was staring at a quivering form that was more like prey than anything else. 

If it were any of the others in his own colony, you would be dead where you were sitting. Karasuno's Colony of Tengu were fiercely protective of their own and any sign of a threat would be taken seriously. The image of your skin stained a blood red flashed in Hinata's mind and it was at that moment that he knew he couldn't bring you back to the nest. Not only would he get in trouble for bringing someone to their hidden home but there would be a very high chance that he wouldn't even be able to explain the situation before one of the others had sliced your throat with their talons. Harsh, but Hinata just knew they were being protective. He was one of the younger members, just recently learning how to fly. He had been out practicing when you had caught sight of him. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata slowly extended his hand out to you but halted his movements when he was met with sharp hissing. Your ears were pressed flat against your head and your tail was puffed out in fear. Normally he would be scared of anything threatening him but somehow, he could see how scared you were. Maybe it was because you seemed to be around the same age as him. Maybe it was because you were way too cute for your own good. He had no clue. 

"Leave me alone!" 

"Hey, you were the one that tackled me to the ground. It isn't very fair to be getting upset at me when all I was doing was passing by. You shouldn't even be here anyway. Don't you know that this forest is the territory of the Karasuno Clan?" Everyone knew that people who went into that forest didn't come out. The rumors were only proven true by the bodies of Yokai hunters strung up in the trees as harsh warnings to other humans and yokai alike. If you had been slinking around when you entered their territory than you could have missed the hanging corpses, but how could you miss the scent of death? Weren't cats supposed to have a strong sense of smell? What were you anyway? 

The red-haired boy actively made his feathers go back to normal, sensing no threat at the moment. What would Sugawara do if he were here? Tanaka and Noya would just kill you...Daichi too. Even Suga's brown eyes had held malice toward creatures that accidentally stumbled into the woods. He was very protective of his family and he wasn't going to allow anyone the chance to hurt them. 

"I...!" You started but closed your mouth when you realized you had nothing good to say. He was right, you were the one that pursued him. If you had been playing around with Kenma or Lev, this would be the part where they would bite at your skin - nipping the exposed flesh gently. Each and every member of the pride just had to remind you that you were the baby. You would always be the member who needed the most protection. You had howled in protest many times before but at this moment, you were starting to think they were right. 

"I'm not going to hurt you...As long as you don't hurt me. My name is Hinata, I live here." The boy offered you a small smile and you felt your stomach leap in a way it had never done before. It was rare that you interacted with anyone outside of the pack, especially people around your age. Part of you wanted to let your guard down while another side of you knew that would be a terrible idea. How long would it take for the others to realize you were in trouble? They still thought you were just out relaxing somewhere. When would they decide that it was long enough and that you must be in trouble if you weren't home yet? 

Hinata offered his hand slowly, eyes soft as the freshly laid snow. Seconds passed by as the two of you simply kept staring right into each other's eyes. Was this a trap for you to lower your guard so he could attack? Even if it was, what was your other plan? You were stuck in a foreign territory and had no information on how to get out. You needed to get out before any of the other Tengu members found you. 

"Please, let me help you. I can lead you out of the forest safely and you can go back to your house. I know this forest like the back of my ow hand. I'll be able to get you out without any fuss. I just need you to trust me for a little bit and then we can go back to being enemies or whatever afterward. I'm sure this is all some type of accident. We all make mistakes, believe me. I can't even count how many mistakes I've made." 

Your eyes moved from his own to glare at his hand. His nails were a bit long but nothing in comparison to your own. He had his talons to hunt with while your own kind relied on your claws. If this boy did decide to betray you, you doubt you could end up on top. As soon as he got you pinned down with those sharp talons, it would all be over. 

"Fine..." Slowly you took the boy's hand with your own. It was surprisingly soft in comparison to the ones you were used to. If the two of you were meeting in better circumstances then perhaps you would study the grooves of his hands but now was not the time. For now, you had to keep your attention sharp around this crow-like Tengu. The sooner you were back with your pride, the better. You knew you would have a scolding waiting for you when you told the others what happened but you would prefer that to being alone in new territory. 

But you weren't alone. You were trailing behind a ginger-haired boy who was holding your hand like a delicate lotus blossom. Was he afraid he was going to hurt you? The pride had told you stories about other yokai but this was nothing like any of them. They had said that yokai were dangerous creatures even to other yokai and would never pass up the chance of killing one another. Yet, in front of your stood a gracious bird who seemed to genuinely want to help. Subconsciously, you tightened your grip on his hand. 

"Follow me. I promise I'll get you out of here in no time." 

Hinata was growing to trust you, something you didn't understand. You may want to lower your walls a bit but that was how yokai always got caught. You had to keep your guard up and be ready for anything to happen. Still, it was nice to get to hold a cute boy's hand, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 03, 2020  
>  **Title:** The Cat and the Crow   
> **Pairing:** Hinata Shoyo x Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 2,272


	4. Animal Crossing Cuddles ( Kenma Kozume x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick was never fun but you could always find the bright side of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** This is literally just because I am so addicted to Animal Crossing right now. I am doing a full makeover of my island. 

"Come on, that is like the third one in a row! I just want to find some furniture but all I'm getting is bees!" You yelled at the small screen on your Nintendo Switch Lite, hands clenching the console tightly. If it wasn't something so near and dear to you, there would be a slim chance that you would just throw the torture machine against the wall. Yet, the light pastel colors of the custom Switch your boyfriend had got for you made you keep just enough of a level head to keep from breaking the precious item. Who would think that Animal Crossing could make you so angry?! It was supposed to be a relaxing game. 

You had woken up this morning with a pounding headache and sniffles that no matter how much you tried, wouldn't stop. Where was your body getting all of that gunk?! How many tissues had you used today? All you could see was the mountain of white fluff hidden in your trashcan. 

At least you were warm, that had to be a plus. You were wearing one of your own hoodies but Kenma had sprayed his cologne on it last time you spent the night at his house. How considerate. He knew that your hoodie fit you comfortably so instead of giving you his hoodie, he made your own smell like him. He thought it would be better in case his hoodies were too big or small on you. But your hoodie wasn't enough so you were wrapped up in your fuzzy cat blanket which made it perfect. 

Well, it would be perfect if these bees didn't keep falling out of these trees!

"Get out of my way Stitches or else you will be getting the net too!" You grumbled, your back sliding against the warmth of your sheets. Only a hint of your face and hands could be seen as you hid in your fortress made of blankets and the wonderful smell of your long-term boyfriend. A sick burrito perhaps. 

Kenma's cologne was something burnt in your memory. The two of you had been dating since the beginning of middle school and have been going strong since. It started out as a simple puppy love relationship but as the two of you got older, the relationship grew with you. Kuroo had joked that the two of you were already a married couple and you would be lying if you said that it didn't make you happy when he said that. Kenma may not show it but you think it makes him happy too. It was fun to daydream about a future together.

One way that the two of you bonded in a domestic sense was with Animal Crossing. It was a way for the two of you to bond when you couldn't visit each other. It was hard at times, especially with Kenma's overnight volleyball trips, for the two of you to meet up in person as much as you would like. Still, your relationship together was strong enough that those issues were nothing more than simple bumps in the road of your relationship. At this point, dealing with the times the two of you had to do long-distance communication was normal. 

During one of the overnight trips with the team coming back from Karasuno, the two of you spent most of his trip home on Animal Crossing. He holed up in the back of the bus with his phone, face timing you with just enough light so you could see his cat-like eyes. That trip had been filled with silence save for the rumble of the bus in the background but it still was one of your favorite memories. Animal Crossing had made a special place in both of your hearts. 

Kenma had both a normal Switch as well as the Lite version way before the game came out. You had never been as into games as your boyfriend but you had always liked playing Animal Crossing on Kenma's old DS. When the two of you were younger, he would let you borrow his DS during free-time. You were one of the rare people he let use his systems. He had even let you take it home with you when you had a hard week. He said that it would help to play over the weekend. The sweet music of Animal Crossing truly did help you relax after a tough week.

Kenma decided to go all the way and more when he commissioned someone for a custom Nekoma Pastel Switch Lite just for you to be able to play the game with him. Animal Crossing meant so much to him and with the promise of being able to play it with you, he was willing to do anything he had to. He was great at giving gifts that he put a lot of thought into. HE could have just bought you a normal Lite (which would already be a huge thing) but then that sweetheart had to go and get you one specially designed. He was so casual about it too: 

_\- So, I got you the new Animal Crossing.  
\- Oh, that's sweet but I don't have anything to play it on.   
\- I got you a Switch Lite too.   
\- Kenmaaaaaa  
\- It's customized too.   
\- KENMAAAAAAA_

"It sounds like you are having a hard time in here." The calm voice of your boyfriend made you look up from your current gaming issue in shock. You were surprised to see him standing there in your doorway, he shouldn't be here. You didn't want to get him sick. Before you could say anything, he was already shutting the door to your bedroom and walking in with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He didn't seem to be worried in any way about that as he sat down on the edge of your bed. Your eyes glanced at your phone and just now noticed the blinking notification from his message(s). Dang, that cold medicine was really getting to you. 

"Puddin'-head, you shouldn't be here," You were surprised by how whiny your voice sounded as you spoke. You were just worried about your boyfriend, he didn't have time to get sick. He was needed on the team, he was their setter after all. You would never hear the end of it from Kuroo if Kenma got sick because of you. Never! Rooster head would spam your phone with annoying texts as revenge. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I brought my notes over for you to copy since you weren't able to make it to class today." His monotone voice was calming and had you believing everything was fine. How was he able to get you to go along with anything he said?! With the lack of sleep in your system and the cold medicine in your veins, it was easy to believe his words. Kenma had a good immune system, he wouldn't catch whatever you had. ( Kuroo would be ranting in your group chat together for the next three hours when he heard about Kenma going over to your house. He sounded more like a worried mother than even Sugawara from Karasuno ). 

Before you could abject any further, your small console was swiped from your hands as Kenma took the space next to you on your bed. He began to play your game as casually as he would his own. You were about to open your mouth to complain about his theft when he continued to talk - 

"I can go island hopping for you to get you some money while you do your work. I know you don't want to but you need to get those notes copied. You can have this back when you are finished. This way you won't be behind when you get back to school." Kenma's fingers moved over the buttons just like an expert, which you would be tempted to say he was. You had never met anyone that played games as much as he did. If he could, you bet Kenma would play games even when he was asleep. Kuroo already had to take his console away to make sure the blonde ate. 

"But it's Friday! I have all weekend to get it done. Why do I have to do it right now?" 

"Because you and I know that you won't do it if I'm not here and I won't be able to come over for the next few days. That means that you need to get it done before we can do anything. When you finish, maybe we can even watch a movie but you first have to get caught up on what you missed." 

"Can I at least lay on your lap while I do it?" A pout graced your face and Kenma couldn't keep himself from smiling. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky to have someone like you in his life. 

"You never have to ask. I'm always going to be here for you, whether it is for you to copy notes from or to be a human heater."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 04, 2020  
>  **Title:** Animal Crossing Cuddles  
>  **Pairing:** Kenma Kozume x Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 1,518


	5. Baby Bird ( Ryunosuke Tanaka x Reader x Nishinoya Yuu )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko wasn't the only manager that Tanaka and Nishinoya were protective of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** I just love these two, okay?  
> 

Nekoma had traveled down from Tokyo to play against Karasuno in a practice game. It was exciting! This was your first year as a manager for the team, having started at the very beginning of the year. You had actually been recruited to the team after Daichi had seen you play. You were initially recruited to play for the female Karasuno team as a libero but that all changed after one game.

Michimiya had gone to one of your games to see you play since she was going to be the captain that year and had taken Daichi with her. Everything had been going well until one particularly hard spike came your way. You did one of your more 'famous' moves which involved you sliding across the floor and saving the ball with your foot. You would actually be the one to teach Noya the move in the future. The ball was coming in fast and you had actually saved it. But that day would be the last day you would ever be able to play volleyball.

There was a sharp pain in your ankle and you assumed that you would be getting up to a twisted ankle of some sort. This wouldn't be the first time you had gotten injured from the sport but that was not the end of the issue. Because the ball had been coming in so fast, another teammate had been rushing in to save it. They had been at the front of the court and so had been running to the back. This girl wasn't the best when it came to teamwork, acting as if every move was hers if she wanted it. She ignored what it meant to be a libero and how saving these balls was your entire role. 

Yet, they had been running in too fast and didn't have enough time to slow down which ended up causing the accident. Before you knew what was happening, a white-hot pain shot up from your ankle as your teammate's foot landed hard against it. A choked sob slipped past your lips as the other teammate went tumbling to the floor. She would end up with some minor to no injuries while you had a severely fractured ankle. That was the end of your promising volleyball career. 

You had taken it hard and that summer was one of the worst you had ever experienced. You had been playing volleyball since you were little and now that was all taken away from you. Your father had been disappointed as he was the one pushing you in the sport. He never had a son and so instead pushed all his sports aspirations on you. He wanted you to do what he never could. The plan was for you to get a full-ride scholarship to some school due to your talent but now everything had changed. 

It was hard to try to keep being positive when your own father acted like it was your fault. Your mother tried to make you feel better but there was only so much she could do. Did your father really love you or did he just love volleyball? In the end, you were left to traverse this new and rocky territory on your own. 

Daichi didn't know why he did what he did. Perhaps it was due to some fear inside him about if he was forced to stop playing the sport he loved. Perhaps he was just a nice guy who wanted to help. Either way, he ended up finding you during your lunch period during the first week of school. You were a pitiful sight to the tall male as you still had a slight limp from your injury. Sure, it really didn't do anything anymore save for the limp but he had seen your face on the court. You loved playing and now that was all taken from you. He may not be able to give you a position on the team but he could give you the next best thing. 

It had been a huge shock to you but you didn't need any time to decide whether or not you would accept the offer - of course, you would be a manager for them! With how happy you looked, it took a bit to convince the rest of your class that you weren't dating the upperclassmen. The only one who had his eyes looking out the window in boredom was Tsukki. You wouldn't know that he was part of the team until the first meeting. He didn't know how to feel about adding another manager when they already had Kiyoko.

The first member you would meet (after Daichi) would be Kiyoko as she was the current manager. It would be her job to take you under her wing and teach you everything that you would need to know. The two of you seemed to click instantly. You were willing to listen to what she had to say without interrupting and were a fast learner. She became something of a sisterly figure for you. The team would actually turn into a family for you, giving you the attention and affection you lacked at home. 

Daichi was like the responsible dad who kept anyone from doing anything too stupid and offered aid when it was needed. He was the one who helped make sure you had everything before walking home because there had been multiple times you left your homework in your locker. He was the member you latched onto the most, probably because he was the first one you had met and the one who had introduced you to everyone else. 

Sugawara was protective of you but in a strange way. Most of the time he simply made sure you were eating enough or dressing warm enough for the weather. It was rare that he actually pulled out the scary card. The only time you had seen him that way was when you let slip about your real dad. The entire team seemed upset by the revelation, with Hinata crying over it to even Coach Ukai who suggested he just adopt you, in a half-joking/half-serious way. Suga had been the scary silent type and you wouldn't have been surprised if you went home to find your dad all beat up. But, everyone was able to calm down in the end and promise that they would take care of you (even though you didn't ask them to). Of course, Suga was the mom of the team. 

The first-years all seemed like strange siblings to you, each interacting with you in one way or another. Hinata loved to spend time with you and often slipped out of his class to eat lunch with you. He would bring a blonde girl with him who you would later learn was named Yachi. Kageyama watched volleyball games with you, Yamaguchi would listen to any of your complaints, and even Tsukki would study with you if there was any type of spare time before the practice. 

And then there were those two second-years filled with chaos and love. You knew that they meant well with everything they did, even if it was extreme. You didn't know what made them act the way they did towards you, whether it was because of your limp or because you were just a cute underclassmen, but they latched onto almost immediately. You became like a tiny Kiyoko in their eyes. Tanaka still seemed to worship the ground Kiyoko stood on but as time passed, Noya would shift most of his attention to you. 

It had been overwhelming at first but after spending some time with the team, you came to like the attention the two boys gave you. It was something you lacked at home. It never made you uncomfortable as you followed Kiyoko around like a baby duckling. She had you helping the coach most days in strategies and ways for the team to improve. The day you told Kageyama a tip, everyone thought the world was going to end. Who tells Kageyama what to do?! Hinata thought you were going to be hit by a volleyball but that didn't happen. While the boy may have seemed angry at first, when he thought it over, he resigned and took your advice. Apparently, you knew what you were talking about in the end because your tip actually worked. That was the day the team started to see you more as a manager and not just the cute mascot for the team. It was just a bonus that you were cute. 

At the moment, you were looking over a sheet of paper that had a few different hand signals on it that Sugawara wanted to use. Most of them seemed perfectly fine but there was one or two you thought could be improved upon. While some of the members like Tsukki and Kageyama would be able to memorize them easily, you did have some doubt on how Tanaka and Noya would take to the signals. A few of the signals looked similar to each other and you thought it would be better to make something entirely different so the team didn't misinterpret signals. They needed to be able to know what they meant quickly while on the court. You would have to talk to Sugawara after practice. 

The teams were supposed to be warming up before playing their practice game together. The sound of both Kuroo and Daichi's voice filled the room as they gave orders to their respective team. It was obvious that they were the captains, they had that air about them of authority. You thought they were going to rip each other's hands off when they greeted each other at first. Was that just how captains spoke to each other? You had made a small mental note to ask Ukai during the practice game if the two of them had any history together. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a large hand patting your shoulder, using surprisingly soft movements when compared to the size. As you turned around, you were greeted by a mountain of a boy with a dumb grin on his face. His expression looked like one of kindness but his natural facial structure gave him an intimidating aura. You had seen him walk in with Nekoma but knew nothing about him. Before you could suggest that he go back to warming up with the rest of the team, you were interrupted by the gentle giant himself. 

"Hello! My name is Lev!" 

"Hi..." You smiled nervously, hands gripping your clipboard tightly like a safety blanket. You weren't scared, that would be the wrong way to describe this. Was awkward the right word? It was hard to tell as you looked up at the silver-haired boy. He did look kind...He reminded you of Asahi, your team's own gentle giant. 

"I heard that you are Karasuno's manager and I thought I should introduce myself. Are you okay? I noticed you are limping. Do you need medical help?" 

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just had a previous acc-" 

Two hands gripped your shoulders to pull you back behind them, shielding you with their bodies. You weren't surprised when you noticed the two second years glaring the boy down, Tanaka a bit more intimidatingly than Noya. 

"What do you have to do with our little (Y/N)-Chan?" Tanaka huffed, lip going into his classic snarl. He was like an overprotective dog. If you weren't his friend, you might get frightened by his look yourself. When Daichi introduced you to the boy with the shaved head, you thought he was a delinquent with how he held himself. Those thoughts were all blown away when you saw how he acted when Kiyoka-san walked into the gym. 

"Excuse me?" Lev tilted his head to the side, his smile still present but the kindness seeping from his eyes. He didn't want any trouble and it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. 

"We asked you why you are talking to (Y/N)-Chan!" Noya was bouncing in a way similar to both Hinata and an angry Chihuahua. He wasn't going to bite this boy like he bit Tsukki, was he? You extended your hand to grip Noya's practice jersey lightly, causing him to stop bouncing but the frightening look on his face didn't leave. 

"Senpais...." You murmured, voice soft and quiet. The rest of the teams were starting to notice the situation now with the two boys shouting. You could feel your face getting flushed at the new attention. They were making a scene for no reason. You loved the two boys but this was one of the things you didn't like. You may be outgoing but you still got embarrassed, especially in situations like this. Where was Kiyoko? She hadn't been able to make it today...Maybe this wouldn't have happened if she was here. 

"I was introducing myself. My name is Lev," He leaned down ever so slightly, making Noya's rage only increase. Even if Lev meant nothing by it, Noya took it as a personal attack on his height. With a sigh, you let go of his shirt as he began bouncing around once again. There was nothing you could do to calm him down at this point. 

"We don't want any filthy cats talking to our baby bird!" Tanaka's arm slung over your shoulder, pulling you forward to press against his side. If this was how they acted when you were around, what would they do to this poor boy if you weren't there? 

"Yeah!" 

"Stop it!" Daichi hit the two boys over the head, annoyance radiating off of him in waves. Like two puppies being scolded, the two of them took a step away as they rubbed the newly forming bump on their head. With a well-timed glare, Daichi got the two boys to go back to warming up. 

Lev started to smile but instead was interrupted by a swift kick to the back of his legs. You were shocked as you saw the Nekoma Libero begin to drag the boy two times his size back to their team, who were watching like a group of gossiping teen girls. None of them looked surprised of what just occurred, did this boy get kicked all the time? He really wasn't doing anything wrong...

"You know you are supposed to be warming up! Not making friends!" 

Daichi sighed as he watched the retreating pairs of boys, both his own idiots and Nekoma's. This wasn't the first time the two boys had gotten protective over their managers. Other teams heard of the cute Karasuno managers and couldn't help but gossip to each other at matches. This simply was the first time you had to see it. At least Daichi knew that you would never have an issue with strange guys with your two guard dogs. 

"Why don't you go over to Ukai and help with the scoreboard? The game will be starting soon," The upperclassmen ruffled your hair with a soft smile on his face. With one smile, you had already forgotten about the incident and were bouncing over to Ukai to help. Daichi would never understand how you were able to change emotions so quickly. You reminded him of another captain who may or may not look like an owl. He was glad that you didn't let your injury keep you from being your naturally energetic self. He may have only known you for a few weeks but he, just like the rest of the team, had formed a special bond with you. 

His eyes turned to look at his own team and they knew that they were going to have to run extreme laps tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 05, 2020  
>  **Title:** Baby Bird  
>  **Pairing:** Ryunosuke Tanaka x Reader x Nishinoya Yuu  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 2,637


	6. The Fateful Fae ( Oikawa Tooru x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never been fond of humans, so why didn't you hate this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Nothing that I can think of!

The warm broth felt nice as it ran down your throat. How long had it been since you had eaten anything? People were leaving out less and less, it wasn't really your people's place to get your own food. People were supposed to leave food out for you, at least some sweets! Now the humans had decided they didn't like your kind and started to hunt you down. They had learned of your weakness to iron and that was the turning point. Humans wanted to be the apex predator. 

Still, there was a nagging in your brain that made you want to complain. The vegetable stew was bitter on your tongue. You craved milk or sugar. Apparently, it was getting harder to come across those items. They were expensive, or that was what you were led to believe. Perhaps it was just the humans lying and giving just another reason why they didn't continue with the old traditions. They no longer had to bend to the will of their fae counterparts. 

Humans used to be afraid of the fae. If anyone was targeted by them, then it was in their best interest to appease the magic creatures or else be prepared to be tormented by their tricks and perhaps even killed. It was what they deserved with how they treated the precious nature that surrounded you. They had no respect for the land that gave them so much. They were weak. Pitiful on the best of days. You had never thought you would be on the other side of these attacks. 

You would admit that you had cursed and harmed a human or two in your life, what kind of fae hasn't? They always deserved it! The family that had planned to sell off their son as soon as he began to walk to some witch who would work him to the bone? You were saving the child when you replaced him with a changeling. They deserved whatever the changeling did to them as it grew up. The man planning to assault the young girl in the red cape? How could they say it was wrong for you to curse him as soon as he stepped through the faerie circle? He should have known better. Humans and fae didn't get along. 

So why was the one in front of you letting you into their home as well as feeding you? You didn't want to admit it but you had needed help after a nasty human attack. Iron chains had been wrapped around your wrists and ankles, preventing you from moving. They had refused to feed you anything, instead watching you like some sick exhibit. They were terrible! You hoped each one would rot and if you got the chance, you would personally see to it that each family line was cursed. You do not mess with the fae. Humans may be getting an upper hand but they needed to remember the true danger that lay with your people. 

Narrowed eyes watched the human who was sitting at the table with you, content to study your appearance with a charming smile. You wouldn't be surprised if he had some fae in him with how his aura pulled you in. His chestnut hair fell softly, highlighting to a golden honey when the rays of the setting sun hit it. It looked soft to touch...Perhaps you would be able to get a lock of it. Still, now was not the time to fall victim to your fae nature. Sticky fingers and shifty eyes were just some of the parts that made up your person. 

"It doesn't taste good." You complained, setting the now-empty bowl on the wooden table. The cottage was rather bare save for the few personal touches. Fresh flowers were resting in a vase with chipped paint. The smell of coal didn't permeate the air here as it had in that human city. Instead, the room was filled with the warm scent of burning wood. 

"Perhaps I can get you something better next time. What do you like?" His head tilted to the side as he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. Even with your sharps stares, the boy didn't seem intimidated at all. How was he so calm?! A small part of you wanted to throw a tantrum at his unusual reaction. 

"There won't be a next time." Your hand reached out, plucking one of the wildflowers from the vase. They weren't as fresh as you had thought, where they picked this morning? Yesterday? The second your fingers graced the stem, the plant was brought back to its full glory as if it were still planted in nature's bountiful soil. When the boy didn't say anything, you continued on. 

"....Something sweet. Sugar water or milk to drink. Treats to eat." With a wave of your hand, you pocketed the flower, "But this is just a one-time thing. I just needed somewhere to rest long enough to regain my strength." 

"Of course." His smile dazzled the room and you couldn't help but let your stomach flip as if there were butterflies in it. How was he making you feel this way? Had there ever been a human to do this to a fae before? You didn't think so...The fae were above humans and yet this one seemed higher than the rest. Your hand moved forward, resting against his soft skin. It warmed under your touch, the confidence wavering from the boy for the first time since he had saved you. 

"It only makes sense that something as sweet as you would want something sweet to eat~" 

It was as if reflexes took control over your body as you pinched the boy's cheek, drawing a whine out of his soft-looking lips. You couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight before you, a strange sound that reminded Oikawa of the sound of bells tinkling in the distance. He wouldn't be able to tell if the red blooming on his cheeks were from the pinches or the beautiful sound he had just heard. He was ready to melt into a puddle at your feet. He would let you pinch him every day if it meant he would see that smile. 

"Don't say stupid things." You were standing before you knew it, arms crossing over your chest. The way his eyelashes fluttered as he stared up to you made you want to hit him. How could he make you feel this way?! It was frustrating! You wanted to just shove him to the ground and tell him to remove this curse from you and yet, you could tell he had done nothing of the sort. 

"I need to leave while it is still dark out." You weren't used to traveling in the dark but it was the safest option. Humans had to sleep meaning those who were out looking for you were probably back home by now. Laying in their beds with their wives and husbands, acting as if they hadn't done anything terrible. How could they sleep peacefully? Small crescents were formed on your palm as you clenched your fist tightly. You would get your revenge but you wouldn't be able to do that if you weren't able to get back to the fae world. You needed to heal. 

Without saying goodbye, you quickly began to make your way out of the small cottage. The warmth of the fire inside was drastically contrasted by the cool air of the night. The moon and stars would guide you back home and make sure that you made it safely. You could hear the boy scramble behind you, following you outside. It was in that moment that you had not gotten the boy's name. You had heavy doubt that he would tell you. Everyone knew better than that. 

You wouldn't have done anything to him though. 

"When will I see you again?" Oikawa called out, stopping you in your tracks. It felt like an eternity had passed before you could respond. This situation was uncharted territory to you. Your hand brushed the silken stem of the wildflower you had taken from the boy's vase. 

"Leave water mixed with sugar out." 

That was the last thing you said to the boy, lit under the pale light of the moon. Bare feet pressed against the cool stones of the stream as you continued on your way. You could feel the hints of magic as you hopped from one to the other with such ease. It was like your feet didn't even touch the rocks, instead seeming to glide just above them. You glanced over your shoulder once more to meet the gaze of the human who you had spent the afternoon with. He still had the dumb smile on his face. How could a human look so cute? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to come to visit him again. One more visit couldn't hurt, could it? 

In a blur, you disappeared into the brush and could hear just the echos of the boy calling out, words echoing in your ears: 

"My name is Oikawa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date** October 06, 2020  
>  **Title:** The Fateful Fae  
>  **Pairing:** Oikawa Tooru x Fae!Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 1,528


	7. Brand New Day ( Exorcist!Kageyama Tobio x Demon!Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama never had to deal with a spirit like this before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** If you know what this is inspired by, then you my friend also pay for something you never thought you would actually pay for before. 
> 
> This does have mentions of WWII, Hiroshima, and homicide but nothing too in-depth.

The candles were flickering in the night's cold air, the whispers of their smoke disappearing in the dark. Everything felt like it was going through you. You flattened out your palm before hovering it above the flame. Even though the fire was interrupted by your hand, you couldn't feel a thing. Your skin didn't burn, you didn't even feel a hint of the warmth that the candle was emitting. A scream slipped past your lips as you hit the candle off of the table, toppling the small item to the ground. Before it could spread, a foot was already stepping on the fire to put it out. 

"I told you, there's a spirit in there!" A shrill woman's voice trembled, refusing to move any closer than the entrance of the room. This had been your house years ago and yet it now held different lives. If you had it your way, you would have burned the building to the ground until there was nothing left but the ash of your memories. This family could learn to live somewhere else, you didn't want to have to share. 

"Let me do my job. Take your family out to eat and when you come back, it will be dealt with." The boy with blue eyes spoke, setting his bag on the new bed. This used to be your room and they went and got rid of everything! How was any of this your fault?! It was their fault! Their fault! The flames of the remaining lit candles grew to ten times their size with your anger to fuel them. The woman yelped and was gone in a moment but the boy didn't react. Did he look....bored? You had never met anyone like this before. You didn't like where this was going. 

You moved to push yourself in the corner of the ceiling, trying to put as much space between this new intruder and yourself. He was bringing out beads and vials of water. Some were clear while others seemed to hold a strange carmine color liquid. Wine, perhaps? The bottles were corked which kept you from smelling anything, though you wouldn't be able to smell anything anyway. You had lost that ability. How many of the five senses had you lost? 

The first to go was touch. Whether the cold ice that resided in the icebox or the sharp blade of a kitchen knife, nothing could make you feel anything. You could no longer smell anything and while you didn't have the need to eat anymore, you believed you had lost the sense of taste as well. Would the other two disappear with time? Which would go first: your hearing or your sight? Which would you prefer? Would you be nothing but a mass of cells come next birthday? 

"Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Your eyes trailed over the boy's clothing, taking in what looked like a priest's attire. With how young he seemed to be, he couldn't be more than a trainee. He couldn't be older than sixteen. You had been that age....how many years had it been since then? You had died in the early morning, only having lived fifteen years before your own father decided to cut it short. While the rest of your family seemed to have moved on from the tragic house, you felt stuck. If you had to do something you pass over, you had no clue what it was. There wasn't a handbook for the dead or anything, though that would be helpful. What was the year now? It had been 1946 when you had passed, the bombing of your country having been the year before. 

You had an idea as to why your father did what he did. Your country had lost the war and was forced to surrender. It wasn't in the code of honor to surrender, no matter the odds. That was something your father had believed strongly in. He was never the same after he came back from the war. It was coming up on the first anniversary of the day that Japan surrendered. It was a time to reflect and mourn those who had lost their life. For your father, it just reminded him of what he called his 'personal' disgrace. It all came boiling over and was done before your mother or any of your siblings could know what was happening. You had been the last to fall under your father's knife before he turned it on himself. Was that why you stayed? 

It was strange to watch the boy in front of you. His eyes had passed over your form quickly, could he not see you? You wouldn't be surprised. No one seemed to be able to see you. There had been fleeting moments where a child's eyes may have lingered for too long or a dog sniffed at your feet but nothing substantial. It had been a lonely existence ever since that day. The house had gone unsold for decades. It wasn't until the history of the house began to fade into nothing but distant memories when they began to try to sell it.

"Who are you?" You asked, more for yourself than anything but the boy seemed to hear it as he whipped his head in your direction. You were just as surprised as he was, the two of you just staring at each other in silent curiosity for what felt like centuries. 

"You're just a kid...." His voice was softer than before, the cogs turning in his head in an attempt to understand the situation before him. He hadn't been trained for this. Demons weren't supposed to look like this...He shook his head, forcing himself to remember that demons can make themselves look like anything. They would pull any trick that they had to if it meant they could feed. 

"I am not a kid! I'm the same age as you! Are you a kid?!" 

"No!" 

"Then that means I'm not one either!" 

The silence blanketed over the two of you once again, this time a feeling of tension joining it. Kageyama was confused and didn't know what to feel. He had to exorcise you, you were bad! Yet, at this moment you looked like nothing more than a scared kid, someone his age. He imagined himself being a demon, it didn't seem possible! Then...what about an evil spirit? You could just be a spirit-filled with malice and spite. Still, you were like a scared animal pushing itself as far into the corner as possible. You could have tried to hurt him when he walked in but you didn't. 

The owners of the house didn't say that they had been hurt in any way. You had been destroying their property and making a mess of things but you hadn't attacked them. Kageyama had been taught about exorcising spirits that would scratch up the living and attempt to bash them with whatever items were around. Still, was it his place to question the situation? He was here to exorcise you and that was it. He needed to get the job done and return back to Oikawa, the exorcist he was apprenticing under. 

"Are you going to kill me?" 

Kageyama's eyes widened at the quiet whisper that barely made it to his ears. He had never heard anyone talk about exorcism as if it was death before. It was always a good thing but hearing the fear in your voice, he was beginning to doubt his own profession. He wanted to be the best exorcist and yet here he was, heart breaking at the sound of one tiny question. This wasn't his first exorcism and yet it felt just as hard. 

"No..." He whispered out, not even noticing his own words. He had been told this was going to be an easy job, just one to give him some more experience. It wasn't supposed to present him with a moral conundrum that had no easy answer! He was still just an apprentice. 

"Then why are you still here?" 

"This is my house, by the way." You continued on, bringing his attention back to the issue at hand. You were slowly lowering yourself to be level with the boy, allowing him to look at you up close for the first time. Kageyama remembered the creatures he had dealt with and you looked nothing like them. They had been so ugly and you were so...Ah! He couldn't be attracted to a spirit! 

"Well, new people are moving in and living here now." He cleared his throat, wrapping his beads around his hand in a silent prayer for God to help him during these trying times. He had been a faithful servant, hadn't he? So why was he being put in such a terrible position? Perhaps this was meant to be...Maybe Kageyama was supposed to discover the existence of nonviolent spirits. A new breakthrough...

"Well," You copied the tone of his voice, nose crinkling up in annoyance, "I was killed in this house so I think that means that I get to stay here." 

Killed? Kageyama had read about angry spirits who were victims in their past life but they had all been dangerous. They were fueled by the anger and rage in their final moments which caused their soul to stay. Strong emotions were the only thing that could keep a spirit on Earth and so far, the only one that had been successful so far was anger. The need for revenge. Why had you stayed? 

"I can't let you just keep living here. You need to leave." 

"Why?" 

"Because this isn't your house."

"It was."

"But it isn't anymore."

"But it was!" 

"Yeah, but another family has moved in!" The two of you were going back and forth at this point, each raising your voice more than the last time. The flames of the candles were flickering as if a strong wind was present in the room, your emotions affecting the world around you. 

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Kageyama pulled his book out of his robes, flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Sometimes creatures were too strong to be exercised by one person which then meant it would need to be transported somewhere else. This spell was able to change whatever the demon or spirit was binding itself to. He could bind you to one of his items which meant he didn't have to exorcise you just yet. 

If you weren't a danger to anyone, shouldn't they try to find a way to help you? That was what he was telling himself, ignoring the fluttering of his heart when your face was inches away from his. You were hovering behind him, watching his movements, and try to read what was written in the book. He was doing this to help you dammit, not because he thought you were super cute! 

You were going to be the end of him. He could no longer go on with his training as he had before. You had added doubt into his small world. Exorcists weren't supposed to let a spirit stay and they especially weren't supposed to bind them to themselves! Yet, spirits were only supposed to be violent creatures, and yet here he was with a living (or not living) piece of proof. His superiors would have just exorcised you without a second thought. This wasn't how exorcists were supposed to deal with hauntings....Oh well, there was always a first time for everything. 

"There is something that I can do but we are gonna have to set some ground rules first." 

Oikawa would have to just deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 07, 2020  
>  **Title:** Brand New Day  
>  **Pairing:** Exorcist!Kageyama Tobio x Demon!Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 1,962


	8. Creeper in the Snow ( Karasuno x Manager!Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were trying to be nice for the team but someone decides to ruin your plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Weird old man lol. Is this good, probably not. This is more of a crackfic than anything in my head. But here it is!

  
The cold cloud escaped your lips with every breath you took. Snow still lay on the ground from that night's storm. The roads were cleared though the sidewalks still had the inch or so of snow that hadn't melted at all with the rising sun. Your shoes would be soaked by the time you got to the gym but by then you could switch into your indoor shoes. All you had to do was get there and open up the gym before any of the team got there. 

You were in charge of getting the gym set up before the team got there, or at least starting the process. It was normal for one of the boys to arrive at six-thirty to see the doors already open, net material brought out (you were too small to set it up by yourself without one of he poles falling on you), and freshly cleaned balls. On certain occasions, you went even earlier to set everything up for the boys. You were a second-year, though you got mistaken for a first-year often. Screw you chubby face! 

This meant that it was your second year managing for the team and it would be a lie to say you hadn't gotten attached to your little family. So, what was the harm in doing something special every now and again? On Valentine's Day, you had made everyone chocolates and put cute hearts everywhere in the gym. Christmas, you went all out. Lights, a tiny tree (with gifts included), and anything you thought could make practice a bit more special. You would only be in high school together for so long, you wanted to make the most of it! 

Today wasn't a special day, perhaps, but you were still out in the chilly weather at the ungodly hour of six a.m. on a Saturday. Why you may ask? Well, thank you for asking disembodied voice! You decided to be nice and get to the gym before the others to turn the heat on. This way, when they finally did arrive, they would enter a warm gym instead of what would feel like the icecream fridge at Ukai's store. Weren't you just an amazing manager? Kiyoko had early lessons on the weekends and Yachi lived farther away than you. 

It took one small metro ride and a twenty-minute walk to get to the school, but you didn't mind. You normally liked the time by yourself, it gave you time to think. Most days you would have one of your earbuds in to listen to music or some podcast but today, your phone and headphones were tucked away in your schoolbag. Today was not going to be a relaxing trip, not in the slightest. 

Everything had been fine until you stepped off ar your stop, one you normally left alone. All of the other passengers had other stops to get to, you were the only regular passenger that got off this stop. It was hard to keep your stomach was sinking when you noticed a man in his late thirties get off at the same station. At first, you didn't think anything of it but when you noticed the man had his phone out, your anxiety began to swell. Was he following you? Perhaps he worked in the same area. You were just being ridiculous.

As you went over the practice plans for the day, you noticed that even after five minutes of leaving the station, the man was still following you. You thought about the phone stuffed deep in your bag, hidden by your binders and pens that you had casually tossed in that morning. Should you call someone? Who would be up this early? You didn't want to wake someone up just because you were scared. You often worried over Hinata when he got hit by one of the volleyballs and ended up being called a worrywart. You overreacted to the tiniest little thing, this was just something like that. 

Or so you wanted to believe. 

As you saw the gym approaching, you shoved your numb fingers in to fish out the keys. The man had slowed down his pace but you still saw glimpses of him when you turned corners. You were ready to just be inside the gym and be able to lock yourself inside. The others could knock when they arrived, they would understand if you told them what happened, right? You were so close to your paradise when a loud cough startled you enough to drop the keys in the soft snow beneath. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." It was the man with a friendly look on his face. Everything about him screamed of a normal man. He probably was a father or some upstanding businessman. He wasn't like the creeps the metros warned girls about. 

"It's okay..."

"I didn't know you were going to Karasuno or I might have walked with you. I'm here for a teacher's meeting? I've come from out of state and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go. You go here, right? I was hoping that you could help me find my way to the library." 

See, you were overreacting. He was just some lost teacher, that wasn't so bad. You could almost hear Tanaka and Nishinoya's voices teasing you about you being a scardey cat. You spent most of your time with the chaotic boys due to being in the same grade as them which led the three of you to form a strong connection. They always made fun of you for being so jumpy like Asahi. Maybe they were right, you were too skittish. 

"Oh, well, all you have to do is-" 

"I was hoping you could show me where the library was, I'm not good at remembering things. I used to be able to when I was a youngin but I can't seem to remember things as well anymore." He joked, taking a small step in your direction. Instinctively you took a step back of your own, hitting the locked doors of the gym. You could feel the hint of cold metal even through your clothes. 

"My team will be arriving soon so I don't know if I have time-" 

"Here, let me get that for you!" The older man kept interrupting you anytime you tried to object to his 'friendliness'. He bent down to grab the keys you dropped and just as you heard the click of him phone taking a photo, everything bubbled over. It all happened so fast! You could hardly tell what had even happened until it was all over and you could look back once everything calmed down. 

The first thing that happened was the sound of a collective cacophony of male yelling. The creep had been shoved face-first into the cold snow with a foot pushing into his left hand with no care of how much force they were using. The phone he had been holding lay a few inches away before being picked up by someone else. You blinked owlishly as you finally looked up, taking in the entire chaotic situation around you. 

Five boys were standing there, each with a unique expression on their face. Tanaka stood out the most as he had been the culprit who pushed the man into the snow. His foot didn't leave the creep's hand as he stared down at him with a snarl. There was that well-known Tanaka glare. He was one of the team members that was the most (outwardly) protective. If Noya had been there, they would be a deadly duo. No one could win against the two guard dogs of Karasuno! Still, your red-headed kouhai seemed to be taking the place of the rolling thunder warrior. He was just as bouncy, though he was staying a few inches behind Tanaka.

Daichi had been the one to grab the phone, the terrifying dad look on his face. Suga's arms wrapped around you, pulling you away from the mass of bodies that were piling up and the chaos that was growing. The last one who had stayed silent from the sidelines was Asahi, a worried look in his eyes. Of course, all of the upperclassmen would be some of the first ones to arrive, that was normal. It was surprising to see Tanaka and Hinata so early and so awake. How many times had Tanaka stumbled in three minutes before practice started, jacket on backward, and a wild look in his eyes? 

"You think you can get away with being a pervert to our precious manager, huh?! Delete those picture, you creep!" Tanaka's voice echoed across the empty schoolyard, the only other witnesses of the event being the birds high in the trees. All you could do was stand in confusion as the boys figured everything out. Tanaka was one to overreact but Daichi always had a level head. Seeing him with such a rage-filled look in his eyes was scary. Sure, the guy had made you feel uncomfortable but Tanaka didn't have to be so aggressive. 

"I-Please..." The older man's cheek was becoming a bright red as the snow from his fall was sliding off slowly. His hand had to be going numb since he wasn't wearing any type of glove and Tanaka refused to move his foot. They had spoke about pictures....what had he taken a picture of? It was too early for you to put two and two together but the boys had seen it with their own eyes. The guy had been taking a photo of under your skirt as he 'helped you' with the keys. 

"Don't try it!" Hinata bounced up, head peeking over Tanaka's shoulder as if the upperclassmen was a shield for him. It would have been funny if you weren't so confused about what was going on. 

"He was just trying to get directions," You murmured to Sugawara, watching Asahi grab the keys and begin to open up the gym. It felt as if the boys were split into two different groups: the ones that were dealing with you and then the ones dealing with the old man. Sugawara and Asahi ushered you inside, leaving the other three to finish up what they were doing. Before the steel door shut you off from the outside, you heard the distinct sound of shattering glass as something was tossed to the ground. 

Then they were gone, the door blocking out any noises that may come from outside. 

How had that all happened in less than ten minutes? The clock read 6:45, fifteen minutes until the practice was supposed to start. You would have normally been here for nearly a half-an-hour before any of the boys showed up. You were thankful for whatever reason brought the boys here earlier than normal. What would have happened if they hadn't shown up? What had even happened to begin with?!

"Are you alright?" Sugawara's hands were hovering over you like a worried mother as he brushed off any stray snow that may have gotten on you. They were right to call Suga the team's mom, he was the best at making sure everyone was okay. He knew exactly what to say at the right moment and always was there to lend a shoulder to lean on when you needed some help. 

"Yeah...He was just asking for some directions, he said that he had a meeting in the library today."

"There isn't a meeting today, is there?" Asahi spoke up, more to himself than anything. Suga shot a glare in his direction causing Asahi to quickly change his tone. 

"Don't worry about it. Let's get it warmed up in here!" Asahi offered his kind smile, his hand resting on your smaller shoulder. 

"I was planning on getting here early to do that but then that guy distracted me..." 

"No worries, they say the cold can do the body some good." Suga glanced over his shoulder to flash a comforting look before going back to turning on the heat. Even though the room was filled with the chill of winter, you felt warm with the knowledge that you would always have your team to keep you safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 08, 2020  
>  **Title:** Creeper in the Snow  
>  **Pairing:** Karasuno x Manager!Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 2.047


	9. Ex's and Bo's ( Bokuto Koutarou x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up with someone is never fun but luckily, you have a certain owl determined to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Probably the most in-depth kiss scene I have ever written? Not really nsfw in any way, maybe a little making out?????

Life sucked. 

Even the weather outside was agreeing with you as rain poured down, soaking anything that dared to be out. You were laying on your bed with as many blankets wrapped around you as possible as if the soft fabric could absorb all of your bad feelings. 

How long had you wasted when you were dating your ex-boyfriend? You knew he wasn't good for you, you knew that from the start. But, what were you supposed to do when he was the first person to really show you any attention? He liked you in a way that was more than friends. When you had gone so long, watching everyone else get together while you were stuck on the sidelines, you couldn't believe that someone liked you. It was easy to ignore the red flags when you were just so excited that someone liked you. 

Even though you were the one that broke up with him, it still hurt. It hurt because you felt stupid for ever agreeing to be in a relationship with him. It hurt because even though he was never good for you, you still thought he cared about you in some way. Yet, he had decided to go behind your back and flirt with some other girls. He thought you wouldn't figure it out. He must have thought you were stupid and you were starting to wonder if he was right? 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop being sad because your best friends are here!" Bokuto yelled as he walked into your room, trailed behind by Akaashi. If this was the first time they came to visit, you would be worried that your parents would get annoyed by the yelling but they had come to accept it now. It was impossible to have Bokuto over and expect to keep a quiet house. "We are going to take that frown and turn it upside!" 

You forgot that you had texted either one of them. It started with a simple text to Bokuto, a single meme picture that hinted at how you felt. After fifteen minutes, Bokuto had already pulled the entire truth from you and invited himself and Akaashi over to take care of you. 

"Bokuto, calm down." Akaashi slapped his friend's shoulder to pull him down from his energetic state. He had been crazy when he picked Akaashi up, ranting about how he would totally beat your ex up and how they had to make you feel better. He didn't say anything along the lines of a plan for making you feel better but he was as confident as he was on the court. You had helped him through his emo times and so it was his job to do the same thing for you. 

The loud third year flopped down on your bed, arms wrapping around your waist to playfully tickle your sides. He knew you were ticklish and he was using it against you! It was hard to keep a frown on your face as you struggled not to burst out laughing. With his own loud laughter, Bokuto rolled over to pull you ontop of him with your back pressing against his chest. 

"Come on, give us a smile! I'm not gonna stop until you smile for me!" He shouted, keeping you trapped like a turtle on its back. Somehow you were able to squirm out of his hold and quickly hid behind Akaashi, using him as a human shield. His face was as stoic as ever, shaking his head slightly at his friend's antics. 

"We meant to go to the store before coming here but Bokuto couldn't wait." Akaashi sighed, glancing over his shoulder to look at you, "I was planning on bringing him here so you can babysit him while I go back out and get some stuff for us to eat. Maybe watching a toddler will help you get your thoughts off of your ex." 

"I am not a toddler!" Bokuto sat up, arms hanging loosely with his hands in his lap. 

"Do you want snacks or not?" 

"....Yes please." 

It was funny watching the two best friends communicate with each other as you rubbed your tear stained cheeks. It was easy to forget what you were crying about when you had the two of them around. This wouldn't be the first time they got you through a hard time. When you had sprained your ankle during your own volleyball practice, Bokuto (and Akaashi, when were they ever really apart?) was there in no time with your favorite drink and gave you piggyback rides to and from school for a week. 

Akaashi gave you a questioning look, waiting until you nodded to leave your room. Nobody knew how much Bokuto could be more than this setter. He wasn't going to leave you alone with him if it was going to be too much for you. They were here to make you feel better, he didn't want to stress you out or make things worse. His friend may not always think things through but he did. 

Golden eyes followed your form as you sat down beside Bokuto, a small huff escaping your lips. Silence had fallen over the room once Akaashi shut the door and you were reminded of why they had come over. The chaos of their intial apperence was fading and the pleasant distraction from a few moments ago was gone. You sighed, staring at your own lap in thought. Bokuto looked like a lost puppy, unsure of what he should do. He didn't like this feeling, he never liked seeing you this way. He felt helpless.

You moved to lay on your back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Were you sad? It was hard to tell...Everything was going to be fine, this was just one small relationship but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

"It sucks..." Your voice was soft, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Yeah, I know." You could feel the bed dip as Bokuto took the spot next to you, laying on his back and taking up the rest of the space on your small bed. You didn't mind the proximity, his warmth was nice. Even without saying anything, the simple touches that were being shared between the two of you was comforting. The brushing of arms, the hints of sides pressed against each other. You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that in silence but after what felt like an eternity, you heard the creeking of the bed and a presence hovering over you. Cue you opening your eyes and almost fall off your bed when you see Bokuto's signature grin. 

While the lower half of his body was still on his side of the bed, he was now holding his upperhalf above you with those strong muscles of his. Wait...What? You would be lying if you said that you hadn't snuck peeks of the ace during his practices. To you, Bokuto was never an option because he was just so more. The two of you were so close that the idea of doing anything more than playful flirting was nonexistent. He was just...Bokuto. 

As he looked down at you with such caring eyes, you thought that maybe you were wrong. It made your stomach flip from the proximity between the two of you. This had never happened before. The two of you had laid on each other in the past, whether it was you laying with your head on his chest or Bokuto flopped on his stomach, laying over your legs. You had done that without blinking an eye but here he was, not even touching you in any way but still making you feel this flustered. 

"You know this has nothing to do with you, right? You didn't do anything wrong." Bokuto spoke in a level voice, sounding more serious that he ever had. It was rare you saw this side of him. It was rare for _anyone_ to see this side of him.

"You are one of the best people I know. It isn't right that this happened to you and I swear, 'Kaashi and I will do whatever we need to until you are back to being the same amazing person we know."

"I just, I feel so stupid Bo. I don't want to be sad over this jerk but I can't help it. It hurts...This is shitty. It isn't fair that he decided to lead me on. When...When I was breaking up with him, he said that he never cared. He just thought I was pretty and wanted to fool around. Why do people have to lie? It isn't nice..." Tears were streaming down your face now, blurring your vision until all you could see were the splashes of color of Bokuto's eyes. 

Bokuto moved all of his weight onto his one forearm so he could cup your face with his now free hand. His thumb brushed over a stray tear, frowning. He didn't know what to do, you were too good of a person to be hurt like this. You should be treasured like the precious person that you were. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He never was good with his words so he decided to act instead. 

He kissed you. 

It was a quick peck and nothing more. As you stared up at him, you were greeted with wide eyes mirroring your own confusion. You didn't know why he did it and he didn't know why either. Three seconds passed, three heartbeats passed, and then you pulled the boy back down to capture his lips once again. A spark shot through you, ignatiting a fire in your stomach that you didn't know you have. 

Small gasps were exchanged in the quick moments the two of you pulled away. His hand ran down from your cheek to gently caress at your neck, causing a shiver to run through you. Bokuto was very outgoing with all of his actions but here he was, slowly dancing his lips along your own with gentle contemplation. The flush of your cheeks changed from being due to crying to something else, something that even your ex had never made you feel. Perhaps deep down you knew that you weren't meant to be with him. 

As one of Bokuto's hands was placed right next to your head, his free hand slowly snuck under your loose shirt to ghost over your skin warm. His thumb traced over your top rib, just hinting where he could touch if he only moved a few inches higher. His rough and calloused palm from spiking ran over your smooth stomach, causing your breath to hitch and shivers to run up your spine. This was not how you thought today was going to go, but you weren't going to complain. 

"Bo..." You whined, head tilting to the side as his lips attacked the soft skin of your neck. His teeth were nipping with just enough pressure for you to feel it, tongue soothing the area just as quickly. Bokuto was like a man dying of thirst and you were the oasis shimmering before him. 

His kisses started at your jaw with nothing more than butterfly kisses but he slowly began to suck your delicate skin the further he went down. Simple kisses turned into ones with the intent on leaving purple marks that would remind you of that night. It wasn't until he reached just below your collarbone that his teeth nipped your skin enough for a small sting to be left but Bokuto didn't give you any time to focus on that feeling before he was kissing your skin again. 

When had Bokuto learned how to do something like this? For all you knew, the boy hadn't dated anyone before. He never mentioned any late-night meetings with anyone. He had told you and Akaashi the first time he had kissed a girl (A girl had kissed him to convince some creep that they were dating. They were not). The owl was so excited, just going on and on how soft girls' lips were. He wasn't even talking about that girl specifically. He just went on a rant the next day at school about how amazing girls were. It was cute.

"I always thought that guy was terrible for you," He gasped out in between kisses, golden eyes staring up at you with such an intensity that only Bokuto could have, "Every time you complained about him, I always wanted to say how I would be so much better for you, but 'Kaashi always said that I was being overprotective." 

A laugh escaped your swollen lips, the butterflies in your stomach being released. No longer were you feeling too shocked about what was going on. There was no way to keep yourself from getting flustered by the boy's actions but now you could enjoy it. You didn't have to feel guilty that you had just broken up with your boyfriend and that this would just mean you were sleazy. The nagging voice of your ex was slowly disappearing and Bokuto's voice was taking its place. 

"But I was totally right, right?" His head pulled back, putting most of his weight onto his hand pushed against the bed so he was hovering over you once again. The gentle caresses evolved into Bokuto gripping your side as if afraid that if he let go, you would fade away like a ghost. 

"Right." Your hands that had been gripping at the boy's shirt moved to wrap around his neck to pull him back down for a kiss. Your confidence was growing and that only egged Bokuto on to go further. Every action started with hesitation but as soon as you gave any sign of the go-ahead, the boy would go at it with everything he had. People couldn't say that Bokuto didn't try his best in everything that he cared about, that's for sure. 

But all good things can't last forever and Akaashi could only take so long getting the snacks. 

"I'm coming in so stop making out or whatever." Akaashi pounded on the door, causing Bokuto to jump like he was more of a cat than an owl. You shot up to fix your shirt as Bokuto pushed himself away. He may be an amazing volleyball player but he wasn't always the best at remembering his surroundings as a loud thump resounded in the room. Akaashi walked into the room to see you, still on your bed with red cheeks and heavy breaths, and Bokuto laying on his back on the ground, his foot being the only part still on the bed. Akaashi only sighed, walking in with the goodies he had gotten from the store. 

You couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if the dark-haired boy hadn't interrupted. The thoughts of your ex were all but forgotten and replaced with the excitement of the future that awaited you with Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 09, 2020  
>  **Title:** Ex's and Bo's  
>  **Pairing:** Bokuto Koutarou x Reader   
> **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 2,506


	10. How? ( Nishinoya Yuu x Tanaka's Little Sister!Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this have happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Is this good? Probably not! Get ready for some angst!

How had this happened? They had been with you this morning. They had walked you to school. Nishinoya had eaten his lunch with you. Tanaka had messed with you in the hall, being the annoying older brother that he is. They made sure to tell you goodbye before heading to their club activities. So, how could this be happening?

It all seemed normal until Tanaka's phone rang during practice. Daichi was not happy with the interruption and began to scold Tanaka, ordering him to do five laps. Tanaka groaned, lightly jogging over to his bag to silence his phone, but then he noticed who was calling. If it were anyone else, he would have just let it go to voice mail but when he saw his older sister's name pop up, he decided he had to take it. She never called him. Never. 

The team slowed their practice down, each member pretending to continue with their training but actually listening to the conversation. With the squeaking of the sneakers and slaps of the balls, it was impossible to even hope to hear who was calling. It was all normal curiosity, just like when a student is called to go to the office. Everyone wants to know what is going on, what has changed the repetition. It wasn't until they heard a loud thump that everyone shifted their full attention to the boy on the phone. 

What they saw shocked them, putting them in a situation that most of them had never gone through in their young lives. Tanaka was still gripping his phone as if it were his lifeline but he had fallen to his knees as if he could no longer stand on his own. Silence was broken by heavy breathing and quiet whispers. It wasn't until Tanaka started to shout that his team mates were able to hear what he was saying. 

"No, that can't be true. She is going to be fine, right?!" The third years were the first to sense the seriousness of the situation. Daichi was at Tanaka's side in a second, hand resting gently on his shoulder with a questioning look. He had never seen the younger boy like this in the two years they had known each other. This wasn't normal and he feared the information he was getting from the other side of the phone. 

"Tanaka, if you need to go..." Daichi crouched down, trying to look Tanaka in the eyes. Silent tears were beginning to stream down Tanaka's face, taking Daichi aback. Tanaka didn't cry. Even when he got hurt after failing to receive a ball, he had just shouted through the pain. What was scary was that the normally loud boy was irrily silent. 

"Fuck, oh, fuck!" Tanaka finally loosened his grip on his phone, the device clattering to the floor. As Daichi focused in on the panicking boy, Sugawara moved to pick up the phone so they could get the full story. The underclassmen were frozen as they watched the scene unfold before them. Nishinoya had never seen his best friend this way. Tanaka was such a badass, had he ever been like this before? After what felt like an eternity, he sprinted over to his friend to offer help. What could possibly be making him feel this much despair? 

Nishinoya slid on his knees once he finally reached Tanaka, unsure what to do to help him. 

"What is going on...?" 

"It's (Y/N)..." Sugawara spoke slowly as he hung up the phone, arm moving down to hang limply by his side, "She...She's gone.." 

"Gone?" Nishinoya said with a shot, hands gripping the ground as he hoped his friend just meant on vacation. 

"A driver wasn't looking where they were driving..." Suga continued, "It happened when she was walking home. She's gone, forever." 

Noya never thought he would cry in front of his teammates but he was feeling his world crash around him. Tanaka just lost his baby sister. Nishinoya just lost his girlfriend. The rest of the team lost their sweet manager who always was there to cheer them on. They wouldn't hear her shouting from the stands. They would never see her smile as the first years fought with each other. They would never see her again. Ever. 

How could Noya go on without his heart? He, unlike Tanaka, couldn't keep back his scream of anguish. How could someone take you, someone so nice and optimistic, and end your life? Were they distracted? Drunk? It didn't matter! All he knew was that his chest was tightening up and he couldn't breath. His world was shattering before his eyes. 

Before any of his teammates could get to his side, Noya collapsed to the ground, gripping his chest. His vision was dotting and soon, there was nothing but the sweet darkness of ignorance. If he was unconscious, he couldn't remember the cruel world he was living in. 

Nishinoya shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for any air he could get. His room was dark, his clock reading that it was 1:03 a.m. in bright red numbers. It was hard for him to get his bearings at first, the panic still coursing through his blood. The pain he felt was still echoing in his mind and he knew what he had to do. He scrambled to grab his phone, almost falling off of his bed in his desperate movements. 

The screen was bright, hurting his eyes but he just squinted, fingers moving instinctively to your picture on his phone. It was so late, he shouldn't expect you to answer but he had to make sure. What would he do if you did pick up? Could he call Tanaka? What would he tell his best friend? His mind was running as his phone beeped in the otherwise quiet room. The three dots ran across his screen as he waited. 

He hadn't even noticed that he was crying until you pointed it out. He moved his free hand to wipe away the stray tears that were staining his face. He could care less, he was just so happy that you were alright. He saw your pretty face and even though you had a worried look gracing your features, you were still okay. You were safe in your room in your shared home with your siblings. 

"Baby, come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" Your voice was so sweet; he couldn't help but let out a choked sob that turned into a laugh. 

"It's nothing, just a bad dream. I'll be fine. Hey, you know, I was thinking, maybe we should just skip school tomorrow. We can go on a date to all your favorite places and they won't be crowded because everyone else will either be at work or school. How does that sound?" Noya had never suggested for the two of you to skip school. He was a chaotic force and got you in trouble at times, but he wasn't a bad influence. 

"What? Nishi, do you really think we should do that? I mean...I don't have anything important happening tomorrow...But you have practice, Daichi-kun won't be very happy if you miss that." You would be lying if the idea didn't sound nice. Both of you were part of the volleyball team, with you being one of the managers. You were more in charge of getting people to come to the games and get the crowd cheering. Both of you had recently been so busy with the club that you hadn't been able to have a personal date together. The two of you were never alone together. 

"I'm sure they will understand. It is just one practice. Please?" There was a slight desperation in his voice that tugged on your heartstrings. How could you look at him at tell him no? 

"What about Tanaka?" 

"I'm sure he will be okay with it. You know how convincing I can be." 

"You know what, okay. Let's do it." You had a tired smile on your face and though you thought you probably looked the worst you could 

"(Y/N)?" 

"Yeah....?" A yawn slipped past your lips, eyes drooping in an attempt to fall back to sleep. 

"Would you mind if we stay on call for just a little bit longer? Just until one of us falls asleep..." His voice was soft, offering his heart to you on a silver platter. Such a sweet and soft boy! There was nothing more that you wanted to do than curl up next to him but this would have to do for now. 

"Of course, Noya-senpai~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Date:** October 10, 2020  
>  **Title:** How?   
> **Pairing:** Karasuno x Tanaka's Little Sister!Reader  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
>  **Word Count:** 1,440 


	11. Playlist Masterlist

**[Weekend with Nishinoya](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F6C7s0e5DvTtI7neGmBR2z1%3Fsi%3DJkZq6vXtTomw0eeLXFE1sA&t=ZmFmZGI1NTI4ZDNkMzE2MWM3YzZkMjNiZjI4NDM4NTJhZjljYTBkOCw5ZTE4Y2ZlNmM2ZjVjMzE4YmE4MDE1OTEyMmQyMjRjZjg1YTFjYzI1&ts=1603405613)** **  
****[Night Out with Terushima](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F3xs1DyjMTVLlskeI7t3Z0T%3Fsi%3DmB3k4sh0R6e-XMTTkx-odQ&t=YjYwNGM4NjQwNWNiYTg3NDNiYTMxYjAyODVlNGEyNjVmN2NkNDNkMSxhNDBjZGIxZGEzZjczOTM1MWFjOTNkMTY1NDg4YzEyMTRjNDEwYzVj&ts=1603405613)** **  
[Break up Comfort from Tanaka and Nishinoya](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F7qAeKuXrl1XrE2lLysxKdb%3Fsi%3DllOe6ephRMOYe4W12sonuA&t=M2ExM2NmYzdlYjFmMTViYmI1MTYxNDY5ODhhMDE3MGMwY2UwZTkxZCxmMjRjMjdjNDc5MGE4ZGJjYTk4MDI5MThkNDYxYTFmZjI0YjU5Njk0&ts=1603405613)**   
**[Date Night with Daichi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F5ldMfZF2uSJ7MmhH7giSvx%3Fsi%3DtOFGeMKBSCmC1Fg4Yrusqg&t=NDhhMTBiNmZmYjQ2NThkMTE3NDA4Zjc1ODVkMjc4NzFlZWM0YTM1ZCwxYjMzNDU2NmI1NjQyNGUyYmJkYjIxZTNiOTViZjIwZjNlNTgyZTYw&ts=1603405613)**   
**[Going to Pride with Yachi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F59Qf0rGaUEaCYHCThDJv72%3Fsi%3D4N2yI5HJS_mq8tMSJGgW5A&t=M2NjNTJmZmIwOTUyMzQ3ZmMwNGMyMTEyMmFkNjgwMDYwMjNkNmUxNyw1OTUwMGEwNzk3YzYwNjEyNWUwYzFiNTFmZjI2ZjZlYTM5ZjBlMTU4&ts=1603405613)**   
[**Baking with Sugawara**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F74J2gn1vzAQK3AY7cgsBKb%3Fsi%3DExLR5ceASG2YIAoIqiqYdA&t=Y2QwODhmNTA5MTA0YzI3MTJjMzUyZGM4M2E4OWE3YzM5NGNmNmY2OCwxZTIxMzAwNjhiNDZjOWU0NmVmYzVlOTY5ZTczZGI0ZjE3YjYyZGU1&ts=1603405613) **  
**[**Young Love with Hinata**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F5ff5Clcl1LT4EjOczUdTtQ%3Fsi%3DNUcMlSHuRpeaouDaItNVoA&t=Nzk5MmExMWJkYTAyYjA5ZWM2ZmJmOGM1YTdlMmI4MmEzNGVhMDBhYyxjMGE2ZjJmOTk3MTRhOGIxOTllZWY2NGRiMmMwZWRhNDNlMTdhZWEx&ts=1603405613)

-Inspired by [anne](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fthelocalanne%3Fsi%3DTyeBlP0jRLiI8qtXMXVrCw&t=ZTJkYzYzMjhkYzk2ODcyNmNiNTAyM2VkYTkxNDllZTMyZTUzNjg4Ziw0ZjBkMmFiMzVhYjQ5ZWIwNjRhOTczZWVlMDExM2Q4MWEyZDA4Y2Ux&ts=1603405613)-


End file.
